lastexilefandomcom-20200214-history
Glacies
Glacies (Greek, Γραχηιετη) is a country on Earth. Overview The Great Northern Country of Glacies is located to the north of Grand Lake. It is a strongly isolationist and neutral nation that refuses to get involved in the affairs of other countries, even when the Ades Federation invades its neighbors. It used to be open and friendly towards its neighboring countries but after the occurrence of the assassination of Empress Farahnaz at the Grand Race, they began to feel distrust towards foreigners, and decided to sever all ties and relations, isolating itself from the world and its affairs. Based on observation, Glacies appears to be filled with several plains of snow and ice, glaciers, icebergs as well as an abundance of geysers and hot springs underneath, resembling Iceland. However, it is shown that the Exile known as the 'White Heritage', is also part of the land of Glacies, with its walls, command and administration centers being used as the government and military headquarters as well as the last defense against invading forces. For communication, they use a mixture of Futhork and Greek. Greek appears on their computer monitors while Futhork is spray-painted onto their aircraft. They are the only nation in the series that speak another language, Russian (it's rather poor since only Viola's seiyu is a native speaker and does it clearly, her Japanese counterparts butchered the pronunciation quite hard). People of Glacies don't understand others without translation. Their culture and language originated from the regions of Russia with their religion being Christianity (or Oxthodox Christianity) due to the common appearance of the Cross symbols, and their cuisine consist of mainly meat as well as vegetables, although vegetables are expensive due to the hardship and delicate care and cultivation of plants in Glacies' harsh, wintry climate and infertile land. The people also enjoy bathing and relaxing in the country's abundance of hot springs and pools. Their clothes resemble the ancient Gothic fashion of Europe and Russia. However, it appears that their religion is different as the 'God/Lord' they respected and prayed is known as the 'Winged Goddess', which is most likely their Exile. Glacies would later be defeated with its people frustrated and humiliated by its defeat, ultimately rebelling with the anti-Luscinia faction within the Ades Federation. Government The Glacian government is shown to be based on the current legislative and theocracy system whereby it is made up several members, ministers and a speaker of the government who administer the government, military and religion of Glacies. It appears that all staff members of the government are male. The government assembly is also filled with several technologically-advanced electronics and screens that provide information and news regarding the nation and the world (Command in Control and Battle Information Hologram Systems), and is located within the capital city of Glacies. However, it can be possible that the government assembly and the capital city of Glacies is part of their Exile ship, known as the White Heritage, as their leaders activate the Exile's walls and defenses as the last and final stand against the Ades Federation's aggression and invasion. It is noted that the Glacian leaders ''hated ''Ades Federation, as they regard their invasion and aggression as an insult to their religion and nation, and their moves to invade their nation as irritating and weak. The entire government and leaders of Glacies collapse after it's defeat, not killed, because it's main HQ is still intact, most likely that they were evacuated. Military Strength The Glacies military consists of 216 (12 squadrons, 18 vanships per squadron) maneuverable and advanced Rocket Fighters equipped with anti-ship cannons, operated and controlled by women on which their importance as the main defense and military forces of Glacies has earned the respect and admiration of the people, who have come to call them as the "Winged Goddesses/Priestesses". Second lines of defense are hidden anti-aircraft artillery guns used if their Rocket Fighters are defeated. They also have their own ground forces and the Exile as their Ultimate defensive weapon, which is within their capital itself. In their command centres, their Control System is shown to have computerized a unified structure that consists of a huge circle ceiling which contains their Battle Information Hologram, a huge circle floor circle that surrounds it with seats containing the elders of Glacies, a huge space in the middle on which a man reports the things that are currently happening in the Battle Information Hologram to the Great Four leaders of Glacies. All of which sit at the second floor of the surrounding seats and sat side by side each other. Also when the time comes, the Four leaders will come into conclusion to use their own Exile, "The White Heritage" on which one of the Great four leaders recites the mysteria of their Exile. Upon preliminary activation it will form a 5000 altitude high walls on which no battleship can pass through, and contains the defensive tentacles that will be used to defend their capital. Plot Glacies is the next country targeted for invasion by the Ades Federation after the conquest of Turan. But, the Ades Federation is still unsure on how to fight against Glacies, as stated that Glacies was not open to other countries, in other words it was independent. Glacies was once open and friendly to foreigners but after the assassination of Farahnaz Agususta ten years ago during the last Grand Race, they decided to cut all ties to other nations around the Grand Lake, and isolated itself from all affairs and nations, hence being neutral and defensive. On the episode Block, the Ades Federation attacks Glacies with it's Vanguard units which are it's provincial fleet deployed as a decoy while it's main forces together with Premier Luscinia Hafez venturing unopposed on another direction on which these fleets are spotted by Fam. Gisey, and Millia who will be giving warning to Dian about this information. On the next episode Bad Move, the Glacian leaders commence a defensive assault upon the vanguard forces and the main forces with its air forces of Rocket Fighters, or Winged Priestesses, and succeeded in destroying the entire vanguard forces of fleets. However, as they proceed to assault and destroy the main fleets consisting of the Second, Third and Fourth Fleet, they did not have the knowledge or information that the fleets are armed with anti-aircraft (vanship) autoguns and proceeded on. Only the Adamas Squadron was able to escape and terminate its assault through the information about the weapons from Princess Millia, Fam and Giselle. Hence, the rest of the air force consisting of eleven squadrons of Rocket Fighters were decimated and destroyed as the Third and Fourth Fleet fired their guns which incinerated several of the Rocket Fighters in their high temperature and explosion. With their air forces destroyed, the Glacian leaders activated the second line of defense consisting of ground forces of stationary anti-air artillery guns which damaged and sunk some of the Second Fleet. However, the Fourth Fleet, using its speed, was able to carpet-bomb and destroy the anti-air guns before it can be able to halt their advance and destroy their fleets further. Eventually, desperate and threatened, the Glacian leaders recited a Mysteria and activated their Exile's defenses and walls which rose to a height of 5000 altitude and has destroyed a majority of the ships of the Second and Fourth Fleets, either through intercepting their advance through their walls (hence, the ships rammed and crashed), or through their defensive tentacles. With heavy losses and damages on both sides, Premier Luscinia Hafez then summoned Princess Lilana of Turan and ordered the Turanian Exile to destroy the defense and the capital by dropping and crashing onto the ground. This move eventually would cause the evacuation and the eventual collapse of the Glacian government, and death of most of its military forces and civilians through the destruction of their capital, therefore resulting in a defeat which most of the Glacians could not accept and felt humiliated, if not, frustrated and vengeful. The remnants of the Winged Priestesses are approached by Vasant and thereafter collected, joining them in a counter-strike against Luscinia headed by some of Ades themselves. Trivia * The location of Glacies on the map of Earth corresponds with present-day Egypt, Libya and some parts of North Africa. However, the language, culture and climate resembles Russia, and its land corresponding to Iceland. * "Glacies" is Latin for "ice". * In the government assembly, the drawing and art of the hour-glass shaped Prester world can be observed and seen, but such illustrations also appear at the Ruins of White, and does not confirm that the people have evacuated from Earth into Prester colonies during the Earth Regeneration Period. Category:Locations